It started at the DQ
by hdurgan07
Summary: A fun modern day spin on meeting and falling in love. All human. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So I wrote a couple fanfics a few years ago but couldn't keep the juices flowing on them. This time I'm drawing from some of my real life lol. This is an all human fic and a little different.**

 **Hang on with me while I get into a groove**

 _Thank God it's Monday_

Monday is my favorite day of the week. I've been working at Dairy Queen for about 2 years now. While not a typical job for a 23 year old I love it. I moved into the small town of Forks two years ago to take care of my dad. Charlie was still the police chief because he refused to let his illness take him down. From diagnosis, chemo and radiation, and finally remission he still held on to his job. He's doing well now but I've grown to love this town.

I grew up with my mom Renee in Arizona. She and my dad divorced when I was a baby. Renee while scatter brained was a good mom. I visited Charlie here often. After high school I attended 3 years of college at Arizona State before coming to care for Charlie. I finished my degree in English online while working part time to help support my dad. With prospects for using my degree few and far between I settled into my job. I now run a shift with another Shift Lead on Monday night's. Which is why I love Monday's.

I shake off memories of the past and get back to work. After finding cleaning jobs for some of the newer teens, I head up front to check the time. _30 minutes to close yes._ I start to break things down before hearing the door open and laughter follow. I put on my customer smile and holler "Hey there! I'll be with you in just a sec!" I finish putting away a couple things before heading to the front. I look up at the customers and stop in my tracks. They were gorgeous.

There were 3 men standing at the counter. One was the source of the loud laughter. He was huge, 6'4 easy with muscles to match. But he had kind boyish looks with baby blue eyes, curly brown hair and dimples. The next was also laughing but softer. His hair was the definition of sex hair and an unusual copper color. His eyes were green like an emerald and he dwarfed next to the big one but still at least 6 feet tall. However the final one made my heart leap into my chest. His wavy honey colored hair hit his chin. His eyes looked angry but were a unique bluish gray color. He stood was in the middle of height between the two at 6'2. He glared at the other two before turning to me.

His look softened and in a smooth southern drawl he spoke to me, "I apologize for these two. I lost a bet and they think they are hilarious."

"We are hilarious. Don't be a hater. You lost man." The giant answered.

"Shut up Emmett!" He slapped Emmett's head before turning back to me.

"Anyway I lost a bet and they are making me do something I hate, eat ice cream."

The copper haired one responded quickly. "Well who hates ice cream man?!"

I laughed at this. "I gotta agree with him. But if you need ice cream you came to the right place."

"See Jazz even she agrees." Copper hair answered.

"She works here Edward she has to like the product." Jazz hollered back. The three began debating and laughing.

By this point most of the crew had come up front to see the exchange and check out the men. The guys noticed the audience and finished the debate. The one they called Jazz finally ordered a small vanilla cone as the boys laughed over to a seat. Seeing the obvious disgust on his face I quickly amended his order to a kids cone. I told him I'd try to save him from this torture a little. He gave me a wink before taking the cone Alyssa offered.

I went to the back room to get a drink. Discussion quickly turned to the attractive men and the one's obvious disgust of ice cream. 9pm rolled around and I peaked up to see Jazz finish his cone to the thrill of the other two. I step up front as they ready to leave. They 3 men smile and wave as I bid them a good night. I lock the doors as Bri brings me a note left of the table. It had my name written across the front. The teens giggle and rush over to see what it says.

Seeing you made the ice cream worth it.

Jasper

555-555-1701

I turn bright red and order the girls back to closing. I blushed the rest of the night thinking about the note and the man who wrote it.

 **I've actually met people who hate ice cream it's weird lol.**

 **I'll be back with more soon**

 **Hayley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the new favs and follows! Being this story is semi based on my RL it's flowing out smooth. You will see many names throughout this story that are my RL friends and coworkers but no worries the whole Twilight crew will appear. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own and I apologize.**

 **And the story continues.**

I hurried down the stairs from finishing up in the office. I check that all the lights are off and the doors are locked. After clocking out I bid goodbye to my other shift lead Alyssa and walk to my truck. My old rusty truck doesn't look like much but it's a classic and runs well. I sit in the cab running my fingers over the neat handwriting on the note. As much as I'd like to text the number my nerves win out. I shove the note in my purse and head home.

Charlie is still up waiting for me. I may be 23 but I'm still his baby so he worries. "Hey Bells how was your night?" I kick off my shoes and plop down next to him on the couch. "It was ok. Taught Bryce and Erica a few new things. Overall it was pretty slow though." I look at Charlie as I answer taking in his face. He was starting to look every bit of his 40+ year. His eyes mirrored my own a dark brown. His hair is going gray but is still overall dark. We never did figure out where my red toned brown came from.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna go crash. Off tomorrow right?" I nod my head. Tuesday was usually always a day off for me. "Night Bells." I pull myself off the couch and head into the kitchen to eat a quick dinner. After eating a quick sandwich, I grab the note from my purse and head to my room. I put the note on my bed before grabbing clothes and heading to take a shower.

I can't get my mind off the note as I wash the smell of French fries off my body. All of those men were way out of my league. I was just Bella, plain jane Bella. Maybe it was just a joke. However they didn't seem like bad guys. I finish washing my hair and check for any missed spots of chocolate on my arms. After finding none I turn off the water and step out.

A quick brush of my hair and clean pajamas I feel better. Heading back to my room I look once more at the note before finally deciding to text him. I grab my phone before losing my nerve.

 **Hi Jasper. It's Bella from DQ.**

I let out the breath I was holding once I hit send. A look at the clock makes me think I should have waited until morning. 11:15pm is pretty late right? My musings were interrupted by the buzz of my phone. A quick glance shows it to be a Snapchat from my best friend Amy and not a text. Disappointed I sigh but open the snap. Amy was asking how my night was. I tell her it was interesting but offer no more info. She'll have to just stay curious until I see her tomorrow. I ignore any incoming snaps while I check facebook and wait for a reply. At midnight I give up on hearing from my mysterious ice cream hater. Turning off my light, I curl up in my bed. As I get comfortable I hear my phone buzz again. Ready to tell Amy I'll talk to her tomorrow, I unlock my phone. I find it's a text.

 _ **Hello sweet Bella. I was hoping to hear from you. I hope your night was well.**_

I quietly squeal lecturing myself for acting like a teenage girl. _Getting a text from a hot man has turned me into a high schooler. Lovely._ Before I could start typing a reply, I received a second text.

 _ **I just realized the time and I hope I haven't woken you.**_

 **No. I'm still awake. My night was fine thanks. Hopefully yours didn't include more ice cream lol.**

 _ **Thankfully no. I'm not making that part of any bet again. Yuck. However I'm happy to have seen you ;)**_

My stomach fills with butterflies. So many feelings from one little text. _Calm the freak down Bella it just a guy._ An extremely hot and sexy guy but a guy none the less.

 **I'm happy to have seen you too. Not every day someone like you walks into my work.**

 _ **Someone like me huh? What does that mean sweet Bella? ;)**_

 **Hot. Sexy. Perfection.**

My faces pales when I realize what I sent. What is wrong with me!

 **I can't believe I just wrote that.**

 _ **Don't be embarrassed Darlin' I was thinking the same about you**_. Is this guy seeing things clearly. He must need glasses. I'm just plain Bella. And I tell him so.

 _ **You are anything but plain.**_

I blush at that comment. He really was charming.

 _ **I hate to do this sweet girl but I've got to get some sleep. Could we talk more tomorrow?**_

 **Yes. I'd love that. Goodnight Jasper.**

 _ **Night Darlin'**_

~*DQ*~~*DQ*~

I wake up the next morning after spending the night dreaming of a blond haired cowboy. I wasn't sure if Jasper was a cowboy but the accent made me wonder. I unplugged my phone scrolling through my notifications. Emails of spam, a comment on a Facebook post, 3 Snaps from my best friend, and one lone text message.

 _ **Good Morning sweet Bella. Have a good day.**_

The time shows it was sent at 6am, a good 3 hours earlier. He must have to be early for work. I roll out of bed before heading to scrounge up breakfast. I down some coffee and a couple waffles. Being my day off, I lounge around for the next few hours doing laundry and dishes between some daytime TV. Around 2, I decide to get dressed and head to pick up my check. It took sometime to get use to getting paid on Tuesday and not Friday. I think it was to avoid the teens spending their whole check over the weekend. Throwing on some jeans, a navy blue tee, and my flip flops, I head to work. I look over my check waiting for my best friend to finish handing out an order in drive. "Isabella Marie Swan you have so talking to do!" Amy hollered at me the minute she closes the window. I laugh while our other friend Savanna joins in, "Yeah what's this about a guy leaving his number."

They soon join me up front and I explain the night I had. They oooo and ahhh before asking if I messaged him. When I said I did they squeal and demand to see the exchange. "Bella who knew you had it in you." Amy says.

"Learned it from you." I throw back while Savanna laughs. They start getting busy so I bid my friends goodbye. We have been an inseparable trio since I started there but I see them less as I work nights vs mornings. I do my best to talk to and see them as often as I can.

While walking out the building I almost run into someone holding a vase with a trio of beautiful roses. "Oops! Sorry I didn't see you." The lady shrugs and says, "No big deal. Someone here is a lucky lady today." Curiosity got the best of me. "Who are they for?" The lady glances at the card. "Card just says Bella." Shock rushes over me. As I shyly tell her that's me and I'm not working today but I'll take them. She hands them over with a smile. I head to my truck.

Once inside I pull off the card. Inside reads _To my Ice Cream girl, thinking of you today ~J.W._

 **Texts and flowers what's next from our lovable Jasper?**

 **Reviews/favs/follows make my day!**

 **Hayley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter what? Like I said it's just flowing today.**

 **Enjoy**

I got home putting the flowers on my nightstand. I'm still shocked by this surprise. It was the first time I ever received flowers. I had boyfriends before including a disastrous month with Mike Newton. Things ended quickly with him after I realized I wasn't quite his type. I was missing a cock. I realized this once I walked him on Mike and his friend Tyler going at it. I agreed not to tell anyone if he stayed the hell away from me.

I touched the smooth petals before remembering I had yet to thank him. I sent a quick text.

 **Thank you for the beautiful flowers. You didn't have to.**

I looked at the time realizing it was already almost 4. Charlie would be home by 5 so I decided to start dinner. I worked on a simple dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread. Right at 5, Charlie walked in looking utterly exhausted. While he was in remission he needs to relax more. He disagreed. He hung up his gun belt before sitting in his chair. "Hey dad how was your day?" I asked putting a beer in front of him. He was allowed one a day which didn't thrill him but in was persistent. "It was good Bells. Training a new guy today. Seems promising."

"I don't remember hearing about someone new. Who is it?" I remarked putting a plate in front of him before sitting down with my own. Charlie took a few bites before answering. "Just moved here from Texas. Him and a few buddies. Name's Jasper Whitlock." I froze with the fork halfway to my mouth. Can't be the same guy can it? I quickly shake off the picture of the tall fair haired man in a uniform. "Oh really?" I manage out. "I wonder what brought him up here."

"Not sure. He mentioned he met his friends in college. They all decided to move together so they found jobs out here." Charlie said between bites. "You alright Bells?" He adds looking up at me. I nod. "Yep I'm good." I turn the conversation to the game on tonight he was sure to watch. We finish dinner and I send him to watch the game while I clean up. I head upstairs to read a book and relax. I spot my phone on the nightstand blinking.

I pick up the phone and run through the notifications. I see a text from Jasper and my heart leaps into my throat.

 _ **You're very welcome beautiful. I hope your day was well.**_

 **It was thank you. Just curious the note was signed JW. What's the W stand for?**

 _ **I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. Name's Jasper Whitlock. Very pleased to meet you.**_

It was him. The guy working with my dad. Well that's awkward. I ponder the pros and cons of dating someone who works with Charlie. _Wait dating? I've barely met the man. Get it together Bella!_ 20 minutes passed while I pondered before my phone brought me back to reality.

 _ **Bella? Did I say something wrong?**_

 **No I'm sorry. My full name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella.**

 _ **Swan? Like Chief Swan?**_

 **Yeah he's my dad.**

I wait for the rejection to follow. Who would want to date their bosses daughter? I was surprised to get a quick respone.

 _ **Well it's an honor to meet you Miss Swan. Your father speaks highly of you.**_

I'm surprised by his respond. It didn't even phase home finding out who I was. I was even more surprised to hear that Charlie speaks of me at work. Once again I got lost in my own head when my phone buzzed.

 _ **If I may be so bold, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend? I'd love to take you out on a date.**_

I think I died. This must be heaven. He actually want to take me on a date. I think he was just as much in shock he asked because the text was quickly followed by another.

 _ **I never even asked if you were single. I'm sure a girl like you has a boyfriend and you have just been being nice. I'll just curl up in a hole now.**_

 **Wait don't get in that hole yet! I'm single and I'd love to go on a date. I'm working on Friday but I'm free Saturday.**

 _ **You just made my night beautiful. Saturday at 7?**_

 **It's a date :)**

We spend the next few hours getting to know each other. I found out his friends Edward and Emmett are from Seattle. They went to Texas for college where they met Jasper. They've been inseparable since. Jasper was ready for a change so when the other two applied for jobs in Washington he did too. Edward was starting a job as a music teacher at the high school when school started in August. And Emmett would also work at the school next school year as a physical education teacher. I discovered Jasper was 26 having started late after serving 4 years in the Army. I told him about my simple life and growing up in Arizona.

Before long I realized it was almost 10. We had spent 4 hours talking. And I enjoyed every second. He told me he needed to try to get more sleep tonight and should go to bed. I bid him goodnight still on cloud nine after talking with him.

Around 11 I heard my phone go off, puzzled I look at it and see another text from Jasper.

 _ **I can't sleep Darlin'. Saturday is too long to wait to see you again. Please say I can see you sooner and soothe my mind.**_

God he's got me tangled up for him. I check my schedule before texting back.

 **I'm off at 4 tomorrow. Or free all day Thursday.**

 _ **Tomorrow is perfect. Pick you up at 6? Please say yes. I'm begging Darlin' ;)**_

 **How do I say no to that? I can't wait. Now get some sleep cowboy.**

 _ **Thank you beautiful. Off to dreams of my Ice cream girl.**_

 **And I to dreams of my cowboy.**

And I did dream of him.

 **I love Jasper. He knows what he wants**

 **Reviews/favs/follows make me happy!**

 **Hayley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is mostly filler tbh lol. I haven't gotten the date to come out quite right yet. But it does introduce 2 important characters for later.**

My alarm clock woke me up from the fabulous dream I was having. _Mmm cowboy hats and sexy accents._ I force myself out of bed and get showered for work. As I pull on my work polo and clip on my nametag, I start the countdown til I see Jasper again. _Just 9 hours to go._ It seems like he had start one this morning as well.

 _ **12 hours :)**_

I get to work and clock in. I spend the next 90 minutes working with a smile. I joke about my good mood with Amy and Savanna until they finally get me to spill about my flowers and date.

"Ooooo Bellas gonna get some" Amy jokes. I flip her off while we all laugh. Sadly our moment of fun was interrupted by our Managers. James and Victoria are the Assistant and General Managers. The found fun ok when it's them but anyone else? Yeah forget that.

"Have you even started getting food down for lunch?" James sneers. "You guys know better than to stand around."

The three of us look at each other and roll our eyes, our conversation would have to conclude after lunch. Thankfully the lunch went smooth and James and Victoria went upstairs to work in the office. We quickly gather and I finish telling them that I have a date tonight. Then I asked the big question.

"Guys what the hell do I wear?"

That question lead to the 3 of us standing in front of my closet.

"Where is he taking you did he say?" Savanna asks while picking through my options.

"No he didn't say." I answer. "Should I ask?"

"Nuh uh surprises are better" Amy chimes in. "Like surprise gropping" She smacks Savannas behind while shoving her out of the closet.

"Children focus" I scold jokingly. It takes 30 minutes and multiple ass smacking from everyone but I'm now dressing in my best dark wash jeans and my favorite navy blue v neck. Savanna had to get home to her fiance Ryan and Amy to her boyfriend Aaron. I quickly curl my hair and put on minimal makeup. It's 5:45 and I'm sitting in the living room ready to go.

It was awkward explaining to my dad I have a date. Even more so one that he works with

 _"Hey Bells. Going out with the girls tonight?" Charlie asks as I walk into the kitchen._

 _"I have a date actually." This gets his attention. "With who? Not that Mike Newton kid again right?"_

 _"Eww dad no. Actually I met someone at work on Monday. You know him...it's Jasper Whitlock."_

 _Charlie thinks about this for a minute. "Well he's not a bad guy I suppose. As long as it's not Newton."_

At 6 o'clock exactly there's a knock at the door. I rush to open it and am left breathless. Jasper stands there is his 6'2 glory wearing a black button up. Dark blue jeans clad his legs down to cowboy boots. _Definitely a cowboy._

"You look beautiful Darlin'" I give him a smile while my cheeks turn red. I look into his blue-gray eyes which are sparkling in excitement. Our moment is soon interrupted.

"Whitlock" Charlie's gruff voice sounded from behind me. I sighed ready to tell my dad to stop. Jasper was quick to answer though.

"Chief Swan, it's good to see you." They shake hands while I wait for the interrogation that always happens when my dates meet Charlie. I was surprised when all I heard was. "You take care of my girl. Have fun kids."

Jasper offers me his arm as I grab my bag bidding a good bye to Charlie. He leads me to a nice black truck. He even opens the door and helps me up into it.

"Well Miss Bella, I was thinking dinner and a movie. You good with that?" He says after he climbs in next to me.

"Sounds perfect" I give him a shy smile as he heads towards Port Angeles. All the good restaurants were there as well as the nicer theater. We talk about our days on the drive and he surprises me by grabbing my hand to hold. His hand was rough from what I assumed was farm work but felt good in mine.

As we arrived at the restaurant we had agreed on he parks the truck and lifts my hand to his mouth. He presses a sweet kiss to my knuckles. I feel my heart beat quicker at his touch.

"Ready Darlin'?"

 **Are you ready ready for their date? Drop me a review and let me know ;)**

 **Love you all**

 **Hayley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I can honestly say this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **Here's the date!**

Jasper walked around to my side of the truck opening the door. He held out his hand to help me down. We had decided on Chinese food for dinner. Walking in the door we were greeted by an woman who seemed as dazzled by Jasper as I was. I didn't like it. As she looked him up and down, I grabbed his hand wrapping my fingers through his and my other arm around his. _Back off bitch MINE_ was essentially what I tried to convey. Jasper chuckled quietly as the girl gave up her hopes leading us to a table. "Jealous already Darlin'?" He whispers into my ear his warm breath on it driving me crazy. I blush in response but say nothing bringing another chuckle out of Jasper.

He slides into a chair across from me after helping me into my own. _Southern gentleman for sure._ We decide on sharing a couple entrees. We give our order to our waiter. The waiter seems to ignore Jasper as he only looks at me. Jasper didn't appreciate this reaching for my hand and quickly dismissing him. "Jealous already Jazz?" His mouth turns into a smirk.

"Over you darlin'? Hell yes." He gives me a wink.

Dinner is full of quiet conversation. He tells me about growing up on a ranch in Texas. _Hell yes called it!_ He talks about his family including his parents and his sister Rosalie. She was my age and was dating Emmett. He was excited she would be moving here as soon as she graduated this month from college. She was moving with her best friend Alice. Alice just happened to be dating Edward.

They seemed like such a tight knit group so I wonder if I'll fit in. I ponder this a while and must have looked odd. "Bella you ok?" His sweet voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry. I'm fine." He gives me a smile. The bill comes which he pays before asking if I'm ready to go. I nod and take the arm he offers. We are close to the theater so we decide to walk soaking in the nice May night. I lean my head on his arm as we walk. He smelled better than any other guy. Sandalwood, cinnamon, tobacco and man. I resist burying my nose into his arm. Once we reach the theater we decide on a comedy movie we had both heard good things about.

We find seats and as we sit he throws his arm around my shoulder. No yawn and reach like when we were teenagers. He knew what he wanted and went for it. I loved it. We watch the movie or at least I do. I feel Jasper's eyes on me and his thumb runs up and down my neck. Finally I gather the nerve to look at him. He just grins at being caught. "Can't help it" he whispers quietly. "You are more interesting to look at." I'm glad it's dark so he can't see me blush. He reaches over with his other hand and strokes me cheek like he knows the blush is there anyway.

I lean over and lay my head on his shoulder cursing the thin arm rest between us. I feel a soft pressure on my head. _Did he kiss me?_ I wonder this until the movie ends. I reluctantly stand up instantly missing the smell and feel of Jasper. He holds my hand as we walk into the lobby. I excuse myself to the restroom before me leave. I do my thing and wash my hands. Quickly checking my makeup I walk back out. He wasn't where I left him. I look around for Jasper but my eyes find someone else instead. "Bella should you be out this late? Don't you have to be to work early" James asks me as he walks closer. I hated the way he looked at me when we were alone. It made me nervous and wanting my cowboy.

"No I'm off tomorrow." I manage out, my eyes frantically looking for Jasper.

"Here alone? What am I saying of course you are. Don't exactly attract the guys." Tears threaten to fall from his words. My panic dies quickly as arms wrap around my waist and the familiar smell of my savior fills my senses. "There you are beautiful." His voice calming the rest of my fears. James looks shocked and angry.

"Hi there. I'm Jasper. Are you a friend of Bella's?" Jasper asks tightening his grip on me feeling me tense at James state.

"I'm her boss." James respondes before walking away. I sigh in relief spinning in Jasper's arms snuggling against his chest.

"You okay darlin'?" He says softly. "Who was that?" I look up at him explaining who he was and how uncomfortable he made me when we were alone. His eyes are soft but he tenses as I explain.

"I'm sorry he makes you feel that way. I heard what he was saying. You don't deserve to be treated like that." He kisses my forehead holding me close before asking if I was ready to leave. I nod against his chest. He walks us to his truck helping me in. He climbs in and turns the truck on but leaves it in park. He looks at me those eyes drawing me in. "I'm not ready for this night to be over. I know it's getting late but would you stay with me for a while?" I was in no way ready for this night to end either so over agree to his delight.

I direct him to a spot that overlooks the water. He opens his arms to invite me closer. I swiftly accept snuggling into his side. I've never felt like this with anyone before. He makes me feel safe and sound. He must have been thinking the same. His fingers run through my hair as he speaks. "I don't know what it is about you Bella. I feel so protective of you and my feelings are growing quick." he confesses.

"I know how you feel. I feel very close to you already." I reply. I run my fingers in random patterns across his chest. I feel the hard muscles under his shirt. _I can't wait to see what's hiding under there._ He hums in contentment at the feel of my fingers. I run them along his abs inching closer to the buckle of his jeans. He grabs my hand stopping its journey. "Darlin' you're making it hard to be a gentleman right now." His voice deeper than before. "I don't wanna disappoint my Momma." I grin against his chest. His arms wrap around me pulling me across his lap. I gasp in surprise at the movement.

"Find that funny do you?" he teases. "That I'm a Momma's boy."

"No, I love that you love you mom." I confess. _I just think it's funny I effect you like you effect me. But I'm not telling you that._ I feel him touch my chin pulling me to look at him. His thumb runs along my bottom lip as his eyes look deep into mine. His voice is husky again as he speaks.

"I'm gonna kiss you now darlin'." He wasn't asking me. He was telling me and I loved that. He leaned in close and I felt his breath against my skin. He gives me a second to pull away before diving into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm. He increases the pressure but never deepens it. It ends all too soon. He leans his forehead against mine his eyes looking into mine. "Perfect." He says it so softly I barely hear.

He looks at the clock groaning at the time. "I gotta get you home. I work tomorrow and gotta stay on the Chief's good side." I sadly slide off his lap and towards my seat. However he refuses to let me. "I think we can break the laws this once. I'll keep you safe." he says with a wink.

We get to my house just past midnight. Always the perfect gentleman, he walks me to the door. "Thank you for coming with me tonight, Bella."

"I enjoyed it. It was a great night." He nods in agreement. He presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Good night darlin'." He walks back toward the truck. _No kiss? Hell no to that._ I follow him calling his name. He turns to me as I jump on him. He catches me quickly. My arms wrap around his neck and my legs around his waist. He holds me to him as I kiss him with everything I have. He moans in response as I run my tongue along him lips. _Yummy._ He lets me in caressing his tongue with mine. _God he's good at this._ He pulls away and places 2 chaste kisses to my lips. "You make it **very** hard to be a gentleman." He adds with a chuckle.

I let myself down while a blush spreads against my cheeks. I've never done anything like that before. He just brings it out of me. "Don't be embarrassed beautiful. I very much enjoyed that."

He gives me a hug and another chaste kiss. We both say goodnight. I head upstairs to my bed grateful Charlie is asleep. _Didn't need him to witness that display._ I get ready for bed before hearing my phone buzz.

 _ **Goodnight my beautiful Bella.**_

 **Thanks to all my new followers! You make me happy!**

 **Fav/follow/review!**

 **PS to my reviewers: for some reason it won't let me reply and I actually can't view them except in my email notifications. I've contacted support for help. Just know I've seen them and will reply when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay my lovely readers. I've been sick as hell and unable to write.**

 **I apologize for this chapter it's not the best.**

I woke up the next morning smiling. My date with Jasper was better than I ever dreamed. He was incredibly sweet and kind. And when he kissed me I felt it down to my toes. I was falling for him fast and while I should be scared I wasn't. I was excited about the thought of being with Jasper. I showered and dressed. As I started down the stairs I heard a knock at the door.

I was surprised to find a delivery man holding a vase of flowers. I took them and shut the door. Placing the vase on the table I grab the note.

 _To a memorable date_

 _How about another? Tonight at 5_

 _Wear something comfortable_

 _xx Jasper_

I take a picture to send to my friends. _Be jealous ladies._ And I thank Jasper telling him I can't wait. I lounge around the house doing chores and watching TV. Around 3 o'clock my phone rings. I see my work number on the caller ID. It was tempting to ignore the call but I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Cierra called in sick today. I need you to work her 4-7." The voice of James fills me ears.

"I have plans tonight. I can't." Normally I would do the extra hours but I was not missing out on my date with Jasper.

"What plans Bella? We all know you don't have a life. Just get here by 4." James replies before promptly hanging up the phone. I sit there baffled on the verge of tears. How dare he talk to me that way again. As much as I didn't want to go, I worry about the repercussions if I don't. I needed my job.

Sighing I call Jasper hoping he has a second to talk.

"Hey darlin' good timing I just went on break." His happy smooth twang making me feel worse about canceling.

"Hey Jasper. I have some bad news." I say softly.

"Oh." He answered his voice not as bright. "What's wrong?"

"I just got called into work. I have to go. I'm covering a 4-7." I respond hating that I have to do this. I expected to hear a disappointed reply. What I heard surprised me.

"Oh darlin' that's alright. I'll just pick you up from there at 7. Sure it's a couple less hours but we'll make it work." I smile at his reply. It barely even phased him. I'm quiet for a touch too long as he adds "If you still wanted to see me that is."

"Yes, of course I do! I'll see you at 7." I respond quickly. We bid our goodbyes and I quickly dress for work. I walk in the door making sure that my anger at the situation showed to James. He laughs it off. "See I knew you had nothing going on. Get on the left drawer up front." The evening goes fast. I do my best to talk with the teens and avoid James. At 6:55 I hear the door open and in steps my cowboy. I think I start drooling when I realize he's wearing not only his boots but a black cowboy hat. It's worn from use but looks perfect on his honey colored waves. The blue jeans and white t-shirt pull the whole southern boy look together.

He sends me a wink as he sits in the lobby to wait for me. The teens give me a look and I just smile. _Not getting anything out of me today._ I tell James I'm leaving. He rolls his eyes but let's me leave. I hurry upstairs to grab my things and change my outfit. Pulling off my work polo and black pants I change into a well worn pair of jeans and a plain heather gray v neck. Checking my hair first I rush back to Jasper.

I find him surrounded by a few teens and groan. Poor Jasper looks scared. _Go away children._ "Bri, Ashton, Alyssa don't you have work to do?"

"We were just getting to know your date Bella." Ashton replies.

"We'll we're running late so you can interrogate him later." I turn to Jasper who still looks slightly terrified. "Ready?" He nods quickly and we're off.

"I'm so sorry about tonight Jasper." I tell him while he helps me into the truck.

"Don't worry about it. We still have plenty of time for what I've planned." He answers. We drive across town and I'm surprised to find he brought me to the carnival that was in town. I love the carnival!

We spend the next few hours riding the rides and playing the games. I hold the stuffed bear he won me while sharing a funnel cake. "I've had so much fun Jasper!" I tell him. He gives me a grin.

"I'm glad baby girl." The endearment makes me blush. He kisses my heated cheek and we start to leave. We get into the truck and he looks at me shyly. "I really don't want the night to end. I was wondering darlin' if you'd like to spend some time at me place."

 _More time with Jasper? Hell yes!_ "I'd love to."

He leans over giving me a brief kiss before starting the truck. I sit and hope the night brings more of those.

 **Still with me? I'm off the next few days so I'm planning on a few long chapters soon.**

 **Reviews/favs/follows make my day!**

 **Hayley**


	7. Authors Note

**My lovely readers, I realize it's Sunday and I haven't posted the chapters I promised.**

 **I am working on them but sickness has hit my household something fierce. Between myself and 2 sick kids I just haven't had the time.**

 **You aren't forgotten! I hope to post soon.**

 **Hayley**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back my lovely readers. Thanks for your patience on the chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

Jasper pulls up to one of the nicer apartment complexes in town. Always the gentleman he helps me from the truck. After punching in a code at the door, he places his hand on the small of my back escorting me inside. We head up a flight of stairs and stop at number 203. He pauses after unlocking the door. "Well this is home." I walk into the room. To the left is the kitchen, there's a few dishes in the sink but overall tidy. In front of me is the living room. It's cluttered but still neat. A worn out couch and chair face a large flat screen on the wall. There's a book shelf full of books. _Who knew he was a reader._ A hallway runs off the living room that I assume leads to the bathroom and bedroom.

I turn to Jasper who is nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I give him a smile trying to calm his nerves. "So what did you want to do?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.

"Ya know darlin' I hadn't really thought that out." He wraps his arm around my waist. "I just didn't want you to leave." His lips descend on mine and I'm gone. What started as a gentle kiss accelerates into passion. He moves one hand into my hair holding me close. His tongue runs against my lips begging entrance. He groans as I let him in. He tastes so amazing along with hints of sugar.

I feel myself moving backwards. Jasper is walking us back towards his couch. He lays me down gently. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable. I wanted him that I had no doubt but was I ready for more? His lips met my neck kissing and nipping. But being lost in my thoughts I froze. Sensing my hesitation he pulls back immediately. "Bella?" I feel my face flood with blood from embarrassment. "Hey beautiful what's wrong?" He pulls his body from atop mine pulling me up with him. We sit side by side and I tell him what I'm feeling.

"I like you a lot Jasper. I just don't think I'm ready for more just yet." He kisses the top of my head not looking at all disappointed.

"That's fine darlin'. I have no problems going at your pace." His face showed he meant every word of it. _Could you be more perfect Jasper Whitlock?_

We decide to watch a movie. I curl up with my head in his lap while his fingers run through my hair and I fall asleep.

~*DQ*~~*DQ*~

I wake up to an alarm. However I was seriously confused because it didn't sound like my clock. I feel movement under me. _Why is my bed moving? Actually it's kinda hard too._ I run my arm along the moving bed feeling. . abs? I open my eyes in surprise to find I'm laying on Jasper. My head on his chest and my right arm and leg wrapped around him. We must have fallen asleep during the movie.

Jasper groans before kissing my forehead. "Gotta let me up darlin'" he says his voice thick with sleep. I stand up off the couch as he rises and heads towards the still beeping alarm. I look at the clock to find it's 6am. The beeping ceases and Jasper comes back in the room. He wraps me in a hug. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." I reply. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"I'm not. It was a pleasure to wake up with you." I turn red at his statement.

"Me too."

He tells me he's going to get ready for work then I could shower if I wanted. My truck was still at work so we agree he can drop me there. I look through his fridge to find something to make him for breakfast. I find eggs and bacon which I quickly start cooking after starting the coffee pot.

I don't hear him enter the kitchen so I jump a little as his chin set on my shoulder. He chuckles. "Smells great. You didn't have to cook for me darlin'."

I shrug. "Figured it was the least I could do."

"Go get showered and changed. I'll finish this."

I nod and turn around unprepared for the sight of Jasper in uniform. It look completely different on him. I feel him close my mouth while he laughs. I look up at his eyes. He raises an eyebrow. "Go on now. You can check me out later."

I head to his bedroom where I find a shirt and some shorts set out on the bed along with a new toothbrush. I go into the adjoining bathroom and quickly shower using his things. I'm all for smelling like him today. I pull back on my underwear and grab the t-shirt. It's from his high school football years and has his last name on the back. I laugh in my head. _Making claim there Whitlock?_ I pull the shirt on along with the shorts that I roll to fit my waist.

I walk out to the kitchen to find him setting plates on the table. He gives me a look of amusement and lust before turning to his breakfast. We eat quickly so he's not late.

He parks next to my truck. "Thank you for a great night Jasper." I say.

"It was my pleasure darlin'." He leans close giving me a few sweet kisses. "I'll see you soon beautiful."

I didn't stop smiling all morning.

 **So far this story has been a lot of wonderful fluff. But next chapter starts some drama.**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Have you checked out the little review button? It's pretty amazing ;)**

 **Hayley**


	9. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in a day? Yep I was able to finish this one and I hope you enjoy!**

I got ready for work that night missing Jasper already. He had text me earlier that day saying he volunteered to work a double shift for one of the officers who was ill. He said he'd get rested up and be ready to see me again tomorrow night. I got to work and felt the tension the minute I came through the door. I looked over to Alyssa who was stressed I could tell. She sees my look of concern and mouths one word, "James."

I bite my lip and nod. James was having one of his nights. Sometimes he'd be fine, others he could snap at anything. I reassure my coworkers with a smile. _We'll get through this guys._ I pass James with a polite "Hello." He grunts in response before adding, "You're on the grill wall. I'm not helping you tonight so you'll have to deal. I have better things to do and I'm sick of all of you today." I just nod before running my things to the break room.

Things are fine until my clumsiness gets the best of me. I'm running to the back a blender I just made a smoothie in. I trip over thin air dropping the blender bowl and the plastic shatters. Alyssa is quick to help me pick it up. We are almost done when a booming voice fills the air.

"What in the HELL did you two do?! Do you know how expensive those are you stupid bitches!" James screams. He grabs Alyssa shoving her out of the way so he was face to face with me. "No doubt this is your fault Bella." He sneers. Alyssa hits the wall roughly and she gasps in pain.

"What the fuck James. You hurt her. What are you thinking?!" I could care less what he did to me as long as my teens are safe.

A sharp sting across my cheek took me by surprise. James had backhanded me. "Shut up you stupid bitch." I look at Alyssa over his shoulder. I try to convey my words to her as tears fall from my eyes. _Get the others. Run. Don't watch this. I love you guys._ James is still yelling at me calling me everything he can think of. He doesn't notice the teens sneaking away. I feel another sting this time it's a fist to my eye. "I'm talking to you. Pay attention."

James had officially lost control. And I was his target. I yell back at him deflecting what hits I can. I think I'm done for as I fall to the floor his latest hit getting my stomach. As I'm begging him to stop I hear the most amazing sound. "Back away from Bella and put your arms up. NOW!" Jasper had come to save me.

Officer Black was on top of James holding him on the floor cuffing him. Jasper rushed to me. "Bella, baby." Exhaustion and shock overwhelm me. I struggle to stay conscious. "Hold on honey the EMT are coming." I look up at his face it's so full of fear and concern. I reach out and touch his cheek. I manage out two words before I go under. "My hero."

~*DQ*~~*DQ*~

I wake up to the smell of sterile and coffee. I move and feel a hand grab mine. "Bells?" I open my eyes and see my dad sitting next to me. His eyes are rimmed in red and he looked completely worn out. He has coffee in his other hand. Empty cups litter the little table. "Dad? What happened?"

He looks angry. "James went insane. He beat you. You've got a couple broken ribs and a mild concussion." Memories fill my head from the night before.

"The teens?" I panic. "Are they okay?"

Charlie puts his coffee down and grabs my hand with both of his. "They are fine. The redhead one has a bruise on her back but she'll be fine." I relax at the news. The doctor comes in and discusses my condition. He says I can be released as long as someone can keep an eye on me. Charlie looks sadly at me. "I gotta be in at 9am. I've got to start dealing with all the legal stuff here." I frown at the news. "I can take you home this afternoon."

"I can watch her, Chief." a soft twang says from the doorway. Jasper walks in looking relieved that I'm awake. "She can stay with me til you're done." He comes to my side pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Hey darlin'."

Charlie doesn't seem bothered by Jasper's affection. I feel like they had a discussion at some point about me. _Must ask Jasper later._ Jasper strokes my hair as he and Charlie discuss my care. I'm not paying attention to the conversation. I watch Jasper as he talks. The light hits his blonde waves just right giving him a soft halo. He looks like an angel and to me he was.

"Bella? Is that okay with you?"

"Huh? What?" I look at my dad embarrassed at being caught staring.

The men both laugh. "Jasper here is gonna take you to his place for the day. I'll come get you later today alright?" I nod my agreement.

An hour later, I'm settling into Jasper's bed. He's been going for 24 hours and I could see it wearing on him. I ordered him to shower and change then he could join me for a nap. He comes out 20 minutes later still looking exhausted but better. He's only wearing a pair of black sleep pants which makes ME feel better too. For the first time I see the deep cuts of his abs and the tight muscles of his pecs.

Too soon the view is gone as he settles under the covers with me. We roll on our sides to face each other. Emotion fills his eyes as he sees the bruises on my face. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner darlin'. I heard the address over the radio and I was so worried." It's been 5 days since I met this man but I've never felt more cared for.

"You were there Jasper. That's all that matters." He pulls me to him settling my head on his chest. He holds me close as we both fall asleep.

 **I can honestly say I had a hard time writing this one. As I've mentioned before this is based on my RL job and coworkers. The idea of my teens being in danger terrifies me.**

 **The drama isn't over quite yet. Good thing we have Jasper :)**

 **Hayley**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers!**

 **I wanted to address a concern about James's quick change in behavior. That will be explained this chapter. I know it seemed odd but I had a reason for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

The day was quiet, full of napping, cuddles and kisses. My phone is the only silence breaker. I answer the concerned texts from coworkers and friends. I avoid telling the story but let them know I'm okay. The one person I hadn't heard from was Victoria. You'd think my boss would check on me right? We eat a light lunch and I get a call from Charlie. The call explained a few things.

James was given a tox screen due to his insane actions. He was on a little bit of everything. Some of the drugs I had never heard of. It explained his increasing mood swings. He must have done a bad combination the night before. Charlie also had an explanation for why I had yet to hear from Victoria. She had been at the station since James got there. She was demanding his release saying he had done nothing wrong. Her demands had gotten so bad and she became violent. She was booked and they found some pills on her. So both James and Victoria were under arrest.

I'm in tears by the end of the conversation. How do people end up doing things like this. How did my life end up in this mess. "It's okay darlin' let it out." Jasper holds me close as the emotions from the past day release. His hands stroke my back and through my hair while he whispers soothing things in my ear. The moment comes to an end as my phone goes off. The ringtone tells me it's the store so I'm quick to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Sue. I'm so sorry about everything." Sue is the owner of our DQ. She's a sweet lady and everyone loves her. She's the mother hen of us all.

"It's not your fault Sue. It's all on James."

"I just feel terrible I didn't see it. I had to copy the surveillance footage and it killed me. Your father also found drugs in both of their desks. They were doing them here at work and no one knew."

We have a short conversation about everything. Sue tells me to let her know when I'm ready to come back to work. Amy has already been announced as the new General Manager to replace Victoria. I'm offered the Assistant Manager position but turn it down. I don't want that responsibility right now. She agrees to offer it to Savanna who has earned it. I feel better at the end of the conversation knowing I have nothing on my plate right now but healing.

~*DQ*~~*DQ*~

A week has gone by since the incident at work. The store is back open and working well under the new management. My ribs are still sore but the bruises are fading nicely from my face and body. I've been going crazy being stuck in the house all week. Jasper has been coming over after work all week. Seeing him was always the highlight of my day. Today was Saturday however and Jasper was off. I was going to his place to surprise him. I packed up the muffins I had baked for him and headed to his place.

I press the buzzer to get let up. It takes a little while but finally I hear my favorite sound.

"Hello?" His voice is rough like he had just woken up. _Crap he was probably still sleeping._

"Hey it's Bella."

"Come on up!" His voice sounds surprised and happy which makes me grin.

BUZZZZ

I climb the steps to find him already in the doorway of his apartment. He's only wearing his pajama pants and has some seriously sexy bedhead. _Definitely still sleeping._

"Well howdy beautiful. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks as he presses a kiss to my cheek.

"I just wanted to see you." I answer honestly. "Is that okay?" I add nervously.

"Definitely okay baby girl." He gives me a sweet kiss before we go inside. He lights up at the sight of the food I brought and he starts some coffee. We eat a quiet breakfast and settle on his couch.

Soft chaste kisses quickly turn into a full out make out session. I find myself laying on the couch again with him above me. His lips find my neck while my hands explore his chest. I can feel him hard against my leg. I make a decision that whatever he offers I'm ready for. His lips find mine again and his hand slips under my shirt softly running up and down my side. His hand reaches the the bottom of my bra. He pulls away looking into my eyes. "If we go much further darlin', I'm not sure I can stop. I want you so bad." He looks adorably nervous. I pull his lips back to mine and arch my body into his. He groans into my mouth before sitting up. I look at him feeling confused. _Didn't he just say he wanted me._ He calms my confusion with one word, "Bed."

He gathers me into his arms and within seconds I'm in his bed. Clothing is removed. Lips, fingers, and tongues explore new places. Names are shouted in pleasure. I had never felt more pleasure or love.

I'm on the edge of sleep in his arms when I hear his voice. It's so soft I think I imagine it. "It hasn't been long. But I have no doubts that I love you sweet Bella." Sleep envelopes me full of thoughts of my Jasper.

 **Drugs are bad kids. Remember that.**

 **This story is almost over only a chapter or 2 left. The outline of my next is in progress.**

 **Reviews=love**

 **Hayley**


	11. Epilogue

The past few months have been crazy but I've never been happier. James and Victoria are waiting on sentences for their cases. With both of them being in jail and neither having friends besides the other, no bail has been posted. No one at work misses their attitudes and ideas on running a business. Amy and Savanna have flourished in their new positions and business has boomed.

Jasper and I are madly in love. I think back to the morning after I surprised him.

 _I wake up to fingers running paths up and down my back. My eyes flutter open to the sight of the man of my dreams. Jasper's mouth turns into a grin. "Good morning darlin'. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" His grin gets bigger as realization hits me._

 _"Oh no, what did I say?" I say quietly mortified. I had some dreams about the very naked man next to me._

 _He leans close to my ear whispering, "Harder. . Faster. . Oh God Jasper. . .Don't stop please." His silky smooth twang molding over every word. "But my favorite was 'I love you Jasper.'"_

 _"I do love you." I confess. Jasper's eyes sparkle with happiness._

 _"I love you too darlin' . How about I show you how much?" A mischievous smile covers his face as his lips attack mine_

To the surprise of my father and friends, I moved in with Jasper a month later. I loved waking up next to him every morning. He was my happily ever after and I knew it.

And it all started with a dare and some ice cream. Or as I told those who asked it all started at the DQ.

 **I've been debating on how much farther I wanted to go and decided on a short epilogue to tie things up. Not what I was planning but my inspiration for this story had run out.**

 **Thank you to all my followers on this story. I've enjoyed the journey.**

 **I have a new story I'm working on. Check it out :)**

 **Hayley**


End file.
